1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus having an articulating working end for use during endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
In laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures, surgery is performed through a small incision made in the patient's body, generally to provide access for a trocar or cannula device. Once extended into the patient's body, the cannula device permits insertion of a variety of surgical instruments including scissors, graspers, a clip applier and staplers.
Surgical instruments having an articulating working end for use in endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures are also known in the art. In the past, articulation of the working end of the instrument has been provided through the use of mechanical linkages having a plurality of moving parts. However, instruments having linkage assemblies are often relatively expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore an object of the subject invention to provide a surgical instrument having an articulating working end, preferably for use in endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures, which is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a surgical instrument having an articulating working end for use in endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures which has a minimum number of external moving parts.
These and other objects of the surgical apparatus of the subject invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.